The invention relates to a case and rack device which is designed to package printed circuit boards for shipping and for in-plant handling, processing, and storage in such a way that they are kept separated and held firmly in place.
In the handling and processing of printed circuit boards having miniature electrical circuits printed thereon, it becomes necessary to support the circuit boards at work stations preferable in a rack or like devices. It is also necessary in the handling of the circuit boards to transport and ship the same.
Heretofore, printed circuit board rack devices have been proposed for the storage and handling of printed circuit boards such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,723,821 and 3,271,626. However, these devices do not afford a closed container for the circuit boards and the access to the individual circuit boards provided is not entirely satisfactory.
It has been known to provide packaging containers which fit on a diagonal such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,389 and 2,217,455 which are directed to the provision of economical disposable packaging for various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,003 discloses trays which may be nested within each other and may be connected together to form closed containers which may then be stacked on top of each other in tiers.
However, none of the conventional packages deal with the purposes and problems associated with the handling and shipping of printed circuit boards and would not be suitable as such.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a container for printed circuit boards and the like which will accommodate circuit boards for in-plant handling and storage and for shipping.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a container for printed circuit boards which will convert as a storage rack and provide easy access to the boards at work stations.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a basic container for circuit boards which utilizes interchangeable inserts having grooves which receive and position the circuit boards whereby inserts may be interchanged to meet the special needs and requirements of the user.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a container for printed circuit boards which utilizes a case having a removable cover and a clamp assembly which holds the circuit boards firmly in the case with or without the presence of the cover and accommodates circuit boards of different sizes.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a container for printed circuit boards having a separable case and cover members and a unique closure member therefor which locks the members together in a container configuration and which supports the members in a tilted working position when arranged in a nested configuration.